


A Scholar's Vice

by Milotzi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snape100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milotzi/pseuds/Milotzi





	A Scholar's Vice

**Title:** A Scholar's Vice

 **Author:** Milotzi

 **Pairing/Characters:** Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Irma Pince, Albus Dumbledore

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Rating:** Gen

 **Challenge:** Written for snape100's prompt Challenge 736: Snape's New Year's Resolutions: Cut Down/Eliminate Vices

Minerva looked at him sternly. "Agree to do this or be banned from Hogwarts library for life. Irma was arguing for you to lose library privileges and your job immediately but apparently Albus thinks he needs you around. I recommend you don't underestimate the wrath of an irate librarian."  
  
The _Removo_ spell would have to be done page by page. He had been so sure the potion would make his ink invisible to all but him. He thought of the 600 volumes in the DA section they hadn't yet discovered. Severus sighed. He must really stop annotating library volumes. 


End file.
